


The castle on the edge of the Earth

by Tovarich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, usukustwiceperyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: To offer his family a better life, Arthur must follow a cursed prince to a land where fairy tales and legends are true. But what happens, when because he made a mistake his prince is taken away from him?





	The castle on the edge of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for the usukustwiceperyear event on tumblr. The theme was non Disney fairy tales. You can find the collection here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/2bq099qdyc6fjmd/Event+2017.2++-+Non+D-sney+Fairy+Tales..pdf Please check it out, a lot of amazing artists and writers participated!  
> This was based on a norwegian tale called "East of the sun and west of the moon". I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Arthur lay on his bed, blood-shot eyes wide open, staring at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. He had been waiting for sleep for hours now, to no avail. The blissful unconsciousness was escaping him once again. He tossed and turned in the warm sheets, hoping to find a comfortable position. But as he fought to keep his eyes shut long enough to fall asleep, a faint knock on the front door of the apartment alarmed him. Overwhelmed by curiosity, Arthur got up and silently made his way to the front door. He didn't want to wake his brothers up, he wouldn't hear the end of it, and they were already insufferable enough when they were in a good mood.  
With a huff and a frown, he pulled the door open. There was no one. Gritting his teeth, Arthur wanted to scream in frustration, but he still didn't want to wake his family up. His jaw hurt with all the pressure he was applying on his teeth. He sighed, trying to let go of his exasperation. He was about to close the door when he noticed a neatly folded envelope on the doormat. He picked it up, wondering what it contained. If someone had wanted to deliver this to his family, why had they run away before anyone had time to open the door? It made no sense, but it made Arthur even more curious.  
Walking back to his room with his eyes stuck on the white envelope, he tried to find anything that could inform him on who had delivered the letter. There was no name, no address, nothing. As soon as he sat on his bed, he eagerly opened it, the light coming from the lamp on his bed-side table barely enough to allow him to read the thick little letters that covered the paper.  
His heartbeat accelerated as he read. His delicate fingers gripped the sheet of paper, crumpling it. The words he read were absurd, impossible. Yet there was something in the back of Arthur's mind whispering that perhaps, this was serious. The rational part of his mind refused to believe this, but the part deep in him that believed in myths and magic, this part stared wide-eyed at the words laying on the dimly lit paper on his lap.  
He sat on his bed for what felt like hours. Maybe it was indeed hours, Arthur didn't know. He wasn't very keen on finding out either, to tell the truth. Unmoving, blankly staring at the white wall in front of him, his brain not registering anything that happened in the world around him. Arthur felt lost. He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew it was ridiculous and he wanted to kick his stupid self for not being able to get over it and just sleep. But he couldn't fight the nagging feeling that held his guts in a tight grip. 

Suddenly, after hours of immobility, Arthur started moving around his room as if he was on autopilot. He gathered clothes and a few other objects, such as two of his favourite books and a knife and put everything in his trusty backpack. Without consciously thinking about it, he left.  
He walked through dirty streets, the putrid stench of trash assailing him. he hated those filthy streets, those begrimed façades, those foul people. He hated this squalid quarter and he hated the disgusting riches living in those majestic glass towers, looking down on them, even more. Arthur didn't even feel the harsh wind on his cheeks as he dwelled on his negative thoughts. The only glimmer of hope that shone amongst them was that, perhaps, there was a tiny chance that his family could get a better life if he did as he was told.

When Arthur finally reached the bridge, his face and hand were so numb he could barely feel them. He walked until the middle of the rusty bridge and waited there for anything to happen, even though he was almost certain that no one was waiting here for him. He was about to leave when a baritone voice spoke behind him. "I didn't think you would come honestly. Humans are full of surprises." The voice mused.  
Arthur could feel the intense stare fixed on him as he frantically looked around, ready to fight. He took his knife from his bag and gripped it in his left hand. He couldn't see much in the semi-darkness. The bitter wind filled his eyes with tears.  
He kept scanning his surroundings until his eyes landed on a big eagle. His brain was drowning in confusion as he stared at the animal. Arthur felt his knees give up under him when the eagle chuckled. He gripped the metallic railing behind him to keep himself standing. The only thing he could do was follow the impossible being in front of him with his vibrant green eyes, as tremors ran through his tensed muscles. Arthur's brain tried to keep contact with reality, but everything was crumbling around the young man. There was nothing left to cling to.  
"I only came out of curiosity, that's all. You're wasting your time if you think I'll follow you anywhere." Arthur huffed with narrowed eyes and a wavering voice, pointing his knife at the giant bird.  
The eagle approached, the steady screeching of the metal under his claws causing Arthur's breath to catch in his constricted throat. Arthur wanted to run as far as he could, but his body was paralysed. His legs didn't respond to his brain's signals. He couldn't move. He tried to keep his left hand from shaking, but he knew his attempt looked pathetic.  
"Oh really? I thought we could have assisted each other, but since you don't need any help, I'll find someone else." The bird said, a mischievous glint in its little black eyes as it slowly turned away, ready to get off the ground.  
Panic came crashing though Arthur's entire body. And guilt. He had a chance to change his family's life but like the idiot he was he was about to let it slip through his fingers. Swallowing his pride, Arthur ran to the big bird of prey, breathlessly asking for a second chance. The stars must have been on Arthur's side that night, for the eagle came back on the bridge, welcoming the desperate human between his open wings. "Oh, I'm Alfred by the way. Nice to meet you Artie!" The eagle laughed, as Arthur crashed against its chest.  
As the young man heard the eagle's name, something snapped in his brain. How could he have been stupid enough to miss something so obvious. Arthur had read a lot of tales where people were cursed and changed into animals and it had always fascinated him. Normally, he would have scolded himself for having such thoughts, but right now, it didn't seem so impossible anymore. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to make sense of this situation. If that eagle was indeed a human who had been cursed, this could mean that all those myths and tales he had always considered as the product of human imagination could be true. Suddenly, Arthur's terror subsided, replaced by a sort of child-like wonder. He lifted dreamy eyes on the tall animal when he felt his wing tap his shoulder. He already knew what he had to do, and even though he was still apprehensive, he had made up his mind. When he met the black eyes of the eagle, Arthur nodded, silently giving his consent to go away with him.  
As they crossed the bridge, the landscape changed drastically. The decrepit buildings around them faded to be replaced by huge, old trees and colourful fields. Arthur stared in amazement at the large tracts of deep green, listening to Alfred's velvety voice as he explained that they had just entered another dimension. They kept flying above fields of green, rose and yellow, through forests as old as humanity and barren plains so vast they seemed endless.  
As the setting sun painted the sky in vibrant tones of roses, purples, and oranges, the two travellers finally reached their destination. In front of Arthur astound eyes stood a majestic castle. The tiled roof reflected the fiery lights of the burning sky, colouring the cold stones in warm hues. The green-eyed man had to blink repeatedly to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he could never have imagined such a magnificent place could really exist, not even in his wildest fantasies. And as they passed the imposing doors, it was clear that the interior was as outstanding as the façade. 

Arthur spent most of his days alone, roaming through the castle and its gardens. During the long hours of the afternoon, he sat in the rose garden to read. Alfred had a whole room full of books, there was anything Arthur could ever want to read, from sappy romance novels to scientific essays. The young man couldn't really complain, he was free to go as he wanted and could do pretty much anything. Sometimes, in the late morning, Alfred would meet him, and they would chat a bit while they flew above the colourful flowerbeds and neatly trimmed hedges. Apart from those occasional encounters however, Arthur was left by himself.  
At night though, as soon as Arthur blew his candle, a man would slip under the covers next to him. On the first night, when Arthur felt the warm body press tightly against his back, all his muscles tensed. When he felt hands slowly travel his body, his breath caught in his throat. The other man must have sensed his discomfort, for he withdrew his hands. Arthur thought he would never be able to fall asleep, his heart was beating too fast and his running thoughts gave him no respite.  
It happened again the next night, though this time, the man only tightly hugged him from behind, strong arms wrapped around Arthur's waist. It felt surprisingly pleasant to be held like this. Arthur found that he slept exceptionally well that night.  
As the days passed the hands started roaming again, though always stopping when sensing Arthur's uneasiness. The young man became accustomed to the feeling and even started enjoying it.  
After a few weeks had passed Arthur impatiently waited for the night to come. He was eager to feel the calloused hands on his soft skin while a hungry mouth left hot trails on his neck and shoulders in the dead of night. Arthur knew the man was Alfred. He had suspected it since the first night, but he had been sure when he had heard the soothing velvety voice whisper words of praise against his ear.  
That night, when Alfred came to bed behind Arthur, the young man could feel that Alfred too was eager. As the nights passed, they had grown closer and started desiring each other so much it became painful. As always, the strong hands travelled on his skin, leaving no place untouched. Behind him, Alfred's heat radiated, sending a pleasant warmth throughout Arthur's body. Alfred's kisses on his neck were intoxicating. Sensations overwhelmed Arthur, letting no place for anything else on his mind. Arthur turned around, pressing them even tighter together. He kissed Alfred's lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his forehead, discovering his face with his fingertips as he did. He cursed the darkness that prevented him from seeing his lover. He couldn't get enough of Alfred, of his large hands worshipping his body, of those ravenous lips devouring his throat, of his smell, of his love. The two lovers filled the darkness with breathy moans and pleasured sighs as their bodies undulated in unison. Arthur felt like he was melting in Alfred's embrace, they held each other so closely, bodies fitting so perfectly, that it seemed impossible that they could ever be separated again. Alfred's silhouette was Arthur's horizon, the large bed his whole universe. Eternity lived in these moments of pure bliss and ecstasy, when heaving chest against heaving chest, two lovers defied time itself.  
The two men lay in a quiet embrace, enjoying each other's silent presence. Deep breaths and contented sighs were the only sounds to fill the night until Arthur spoke. There had been something he had wanted to ask Alfred for days, but he had never found the courage to do it.  
"Alfred, would it be possible to take me to see my family one of these days?" He was chewing on his bottom lip as he anxiously waited for the answer.  
Alfred simply hummed as an answer to his lover's request. He stayed silent for a while, combing Arthur's hair with his fingers. He finally answered between two yawns, tiredness clear in his voice as he spoke. "No problem sweetheart."  
Arthur was grateful for the darkness surrounding them, for he blushed profusely at the pet name. He nuzzled against Alfred's broad shoulder, a smile tugging on his lips, before closing his eyes. Alfred was already asleep, his deep, steady breathing soothing Arthur as he let go. 

The next day, they were at the bridge again. Tall trees and fragrant flowers slowly fading to be replaced by tall, dull buildings. Arthur was struck by how bleak the town seemed, he had almost forgotten it. The piercing honks of the cars and the stench of exhaust gas and garbage assaulted his senses as he flew through the familiar streets on Alfred's back. Alfred finally landed in front of a pretty little town house.  
"This is where your family lives now." He explained when Arthur threw him a confused look.  
The young man couldn't believe it. Of course, the reason he had left in the first place was to allow his loved ones to lead a better life, but he hadn't expected their situation to improve so much. He couldn't wait to finally see them again after so long and tell them everything that had happened. He turned towards Alfred before ringing the door bell, an ecstatic expression gracing his features.  
When his mother opened the door, her expression matched her son's. A happy reunion took place in the richly furnished living room the Kirkland family now possessed. As soon as he was installed in a comfortable armchair, Arthur was assailed with thousands of questions. The young man briefly explained what had happened, under the amazed looks of his brothers and the worried stare of his mother. Once his brother's curiosity had been sated, Arthur and his family engaged in cheerful discussions for the rest of the afternoon.  
However, while he had been delighted to meet his family again, the reunion had brought a nagging feeling to his guts and a burning curiosity to his mind. All those nights he had spent with Alfred in his human form, he had regretted not being able to see the man, but he had accepted it and decided to be patient. But now, an imperious need to set his eyes on his lover had taken hold of his heart. It appeared he wouldn't be able to live one more day without Alfred's human face imprinted on his retina.  
Thus, that night, as soon as he heard Alfred's light snoring beside him, Arthur lit his candle. And the sight that welcomed him took his breath away. Never had he imagined such pure beauty could exist. Alfred looked so relaxed, so innocent, that it brought a fond smile to his lover's lips. The glasses that were askew on his nose added to the youthful look. Arthur good-heartedly rolled his eyes as he took them off, gently stroking Alfred's cheek as he did.  
He instantly regretted this as Alfred woke up, sitting up in a state of stupor, wincing as hot wax landed on his skin and on his shirt.  
"Why did you do that?" Alfred yelled in a hoarse voice.  
"Alfred, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to wake you up. Forgive me please, I-" He was interrupted by Alfred mournful expression. He tried to touch Alfred's cheek, but the man moved away.  
"You don't understand, Arthur. You weren't supposed to look at me. Now that you've seen my face, there is no way to break the curse anymore." Alfred's voice was cold, and his eyes were hard as he pronounced the words. Seeing Arthur's disoriented expression, Alfred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he spoke again, despite his distant voice, his eyes shone with a certain fondness amidst his despair. "If you had waited a few months, the curse would have been broken, but now, I have to be sent to a dreadful castle to be married to a princess as beautiful as her soul is corrupted."  
"There must be something I can do, I'll do anything. I swear love, just tell me and I'll do it." Arthur pleaded, trying to reach for his lover's face once more. This time, Alfred welcomed the warm hand, revelling in his lover's touch for the last time. He shook his head, unable to voice the frightful truth. Arthur was silent, affliction distorting his features in a painful expression. Too painful for Alfred to look at. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulder. For a moment, he was shivering in the stillness. "Then tell me where this castle is. I'll find you. I promise."  
Alfred smiled gloomily when he heard Arthur's decided voice. Ever since they met, Alfred had loved that part of his personality. "It stands on a cliff, east of the sun and west of the moon. Many have looked for it before, but no one succeeded in their search."  
Those were the last words they shared before everything vanished and Arthur's world turned to black. 

Arthur didn't know how much time had passed since his last discussion with Alfred. Around him raged a storm, and he felt as lost as a tiny boat shaken by huge waves. He was sitting in a dark forest. Dead leaves covered a path between the tall trees surrounding him. All those landscapes that had amazed him before seemed treacherous now. It was almost too dark to make out anything, except vague shapes. Thus, Arthur discovered his surroundings mostly by touch and hearing. The damp mud and slimy leaves under his palm, the mushy humus, swarming with worms and other disgusting creatures. The rustle of wings and the creaking branches. The strong smell of petrichor and death. It frightened him. Alone in this hostile environment, Arthur felt vulnerable. He could fend for himself in the merciless urban jungle. He was as helpless as a baby in the wilderness.  
He stood up on wobbly legs, not knowing if the tremors running throughout his body were caused by his fear or by the cold. But when his knees gave out, it didn't matter anymore. It didn't change the fact that he was defenceless and pathetic. He tried several times to get off the ground. To no avail. Not even conjuring Alfred's bleak smile filled with apprehension and misery could get him on his feet. To this finding, angry tears streamed down Arthur's red cheeks. A cry of rage and pent up frustration erupted from his lungs, disrupting the ominous harmony of the forest. self-hatred overwhelmed him as he started hitting the ground with his fists, until they were nothing but glistening red balls of searing pain.  
After his outburst, Arthur tried to calm his heavy breathing. Now was not the time to wallow in the misfortune he brought on himself. He clumsily stood up, leaning on a nearby tree and started blindly walking through the woods.  
He walked all through the night, getting lost on tortuous paths until dawn. When he saw a little house, secluded at edge of the forest, the sun was already brightly shining. Feeling his exhaustion for the first time since the previous night, Arthur knocked on the wooden door and was greeted by an old woman. She must have been gorgeous during her youth, and remnants of her former beauty still remained under her wrinkled skin. She invited him inside and served him some water.  
"Excuse me madam, may I ask you a question?" Arthur asked after resting for a bit in front of the fireplace. "Do you know how to go to the castle that stands east of the sun and west of the moon?"  
The woman's eyes widened in fright at the question. "No, I don't know how to go to that dreadful place, and honestly, a charming young man like you shouldn't be looking for it." She said in a dry tone. "However, if you manage to catch four apples from that tree, I'll give you something to help you in your quest." She said, pointing to a tall tree a few meters away from the house. Sighing, Arthur accepted. He had never climbed on a tree before, but he would have to learn fast if he wanted to save Alfred. He strode to the apple tree, his legs getting heavier with each step, to the point that when he reached the old tree, he could barely lift them to walk.  
With a frown on his face, Arthur glanced back to the cabin. The elderly woman was mischievously grinning at him. Gritting his teeth and narrowing his blazing green eyes, Arthur grabbed the lowest branch, trying to pull himself up on it. But it seemed like his shoes were made of lead. His arms were too weak, and Arthur gracelessly fell to the mushy forest ground. He got up and tried again and again. Each of his tries were fruitless, but he didn't give up. He inevitably got up from the ground, despite the scratches and bruises accumulating on his ivory skin. The old woman was looking at him from the threshold of her house, with a mix of amusement and respect. The sun was almost setting, and Arthur realised he had spent his whole day attempting to climb that stupid tree. His body was throbbing with pain and his muscles were too tired to work. But he still got up. That was the least he could do for his lost lover. Arthur was prepared to feel the hard earth collide with his back once more, yet this time, he felt the raspy texture of wood scratching his cheek instead. He had finally made it to the first branch. When he turned towards the cabin, the woman had gone inside. Arthur picked the prettiest apples he found before carefully going back down.  
Arthur put the apples on the wooden table just as he was handed a bowl of steaming cabbage soup. "You can rest here for the night, it's too dark to travel now. Tomorrow, I'll give you your reward for today's work." Arthur was grateful for the offer. He didn't think his body could endure another night without sleep. He was so tired his eyelids closed on their own, despite his attempts at keeping them open. 

The next day, before he left, the woman gave him a compass and a horse as well as three precious apples made of gold, diamonds and rubies. And so, Arthur continued his search for the mysterious castle. He rode for days, the bright colours of sunset seeming as dull as everything else since Alfred had disappeared. He rode through forests of dark green, but their beating heart couldn't manage to bring him back to life. He travelled through dry plains similar to lifeless deserts. He rested in cool oasis and slept under the cold pouring rain of northern regions. But still, the castle stayed out of sight, out of reach. He felt his heart sink in a well of despair and his soul burn in dark anger. But he didn't stop. In the middle of nowhere he kept riding his faithful horse. He didn't even know how he was able to ride when he had never done it before. But he didn't question it. After all, wasn't he in a land of legends and fairy tales? As the night fell on his road, he kept on riding, tiring the poor animal. But his loyal companion kept on running, supporting the weight of Arthur's body on its sturdy back. As he roamed though unknown lands, he met various people, some benevolent and some hostile, but he never diverted from the path the compass showed him.  
Finally, after days, Arthur's journey came to an end as he saw it from afar, on the very edge of earth. The beautiful marble dome of the castle. It was breath-taking, the black marble shone like iridescent coal in the moonlight. As Arthur and his horse approached the imposing building, a primal trepidation overwhelmed the young man. It was with scrunched eyebrows above distressed emeralds that he watched his animal companion leave his side. He saw the elegant silhouette run away as fast as it could. Majestic even in its flight. Arthur felt the visceral, imperious need to imitate the horse. However, he restrained from doing so. Instead he kept on walking on trembling legs, each step being accompanied by a shiver of dread. When he reached the wrought iron door, he was submerged by apprehension. But it was sunrise already, and with a sky tinted in crimson spread over his head, Arthur pushed the door open. The red and orange of the flowers reflected the burning light coming from above. Everything in this place screamed of danger, warning any reckless explorer, urging them to run away. To leave this cursed land, where only demons could survive. Those with a pure heart had nothing to do here. This was the clear message sent by the elements. The appealing scent of the plants trying to lure him into their treacherous petals and branches, the thunderous lapping of water Arthur had yet to locate, the delicious charms if poison. The vice, the sin, the corruption. It would be so easy to give up. To sell his soul to the darkness and to forget. But he had to save Alfred. Whatever his lover had done in the past, he didn't deserve to live in this hell, among cursed souls and devils. As long as his heart was still stubbornly beating in his chest, Arthur wouldn't let go of the man he loved.  
Hearing the screeching of feet against the dry earth behind him, Arthur turned around. With gritted teeth and clenched fists, he stared at the stranger with narrowed eyes. She was as stunning as the blood moon. Her venomous beauty made the young man take a step backwards.  
"I assume you're the owner of this place." Arthur spoke through the knot blocking his throat.  
"Indeed I am. May I know what brings you on these lands, kitten?" she said with a mocking glint in her eyes. She spoke like a mermaid would sing, her voice alluring and toxic. Arthur could almost physically feel the sound waves envelope him, soft satin and deep velvet caressing his skin in the freezing atmosphere. The words didn't matter, only the danger they conveyed did.  
"I want to meet a man I knew. Alfred Jones." Arthur's frown deepened at the perplexed look he received from his opponent. "I'm willing to pay the price." He added, taking the golden apple from his back pack.  
The princess took it, examining the precious fruit. Feeling its weight in her palm, she seemed satisfied. "Tonight. A servant will show you the way to his room." And with that, she disappeared. 

The night came faster than Arthur had expected, and as promised, a young maid came to guide him to Alfred's room. They walked through brightly lit corridors bedecked with old paintings, colourful on the black walls. The cheerful decoration created a stark contrast with the heavy atmosphere. It gave a distressing sense of normality to the castle that made shivers run up Arthur's spine. When they reached the last door on the corridor, the maid bowed and left. Arthur pushed the door open, he couldn't hear anything over the thumping of his heart. But silence was all he was met with when he entered the room. In the vacillating penumbra he saw a form lying on the bed, unmoving. Running towards it, Arthur felt the beating of his heart become erratic, deafening. He shook his lover, trying to wake him up. It was all for naught. All the strength of his arms, the full capacity of his lungs combined with the intense vibration of his vocal cords, the ocean of panicked tears he shed, none of it was enough to wake the sleeping prince up.  
As dawn clad the sky with a bloody dress, the maid came back. It was time to leave. Already. Giving Arthur an apologetic smile, the girl asked him to follow her, and Arthur did, throwing one last, regretful look at his unconscious lover. But this wasn't the end. Not yet. Blessing the old woman for her valuable presents, Arthur asked the cursed princess for another night in Alfred's company in exchange of the apple made of rubies. Which she accepted, with a vicious smirk. And that night again, the same thing happened. Arthur felt like he was losing his mind. In his rage he broke every richly adorned vase, tore every painting hung on the golden walls. The only thing he desired was to be reunited with the person he had learned to love in the past months. Nothing more. Just one last night.  
Seeing Arthur's defeated expression, the next morning the maid decided to offer the two lovers the reunion they deserved. That evening, when Alfred was about to eat his supper in his room as he had done the previous days, a servant warned him not to eat his soup for it was poisoned. An hour later, when Arthur entered the room for the third time, having given the last precious apple to the princess, he expected to find Alfred unconscious again. But instead, he felt strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist, pressing him again the broad chest he had so dearly missed.  
"I'm so happy to see you again, sweetheart." Alfred held him too tight, but Arthur wasn't complaining. It felt good to be smothered by those muscles, to drown in this reassuring scent once again after so much time.  
"Let me see you, love." Arthur softly pushed Alfred away, taking the youthful face in his hands. He lovingly stroked Alfred's cheek with his thumb, emerald eyes shining with a tender, yet worried expression.  
The two men kissed gently, as if to prove themselves that they weren't dreaming. They parted with a wholehearted chuckle. It felt so good to embrace each other after all this time. However, as much as he would have loved to stay in Alfred's arms, they didn't have time for this yet. Reluctantly, Arthur took a step away from Alfred.  
"What are we going to do?" He murmured, talking more to himself than to Alfred. But he received a hopeful answer nonetheless.  
"I thought about it a lot you know." This caught Arthur's attention, especially since Alfred's sapphires had that clever glint in them. "You remember the shirt you dirtied with wax on our last night together?" Arthur nodded, perplexed. "I'll only marry the person who'll be able to clean it!" His idea was met with an incredulous stare.  
"I don't mean to deter you, love, but anyone can wash a shirt." Arthur sighed. There would be no happy end for them, just as he had dreaded. He might as well enjoy his last hours of oblivion in Alfred's embrace.  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing okay?" Alfred winked at his lover. His optimism was just as contagious as his smile, for Arthur found himself dreaming of a happy life in his prince's company. Even though it was certainly only wishful thinking, what was wrong with sustaining the feeble flame of hope still burning in his soul. 

A few hours before the wedding, Alfred brought up the new condition, that he would only marry the person who'd be able to clean his shirt, for it was very valuable to him and he wanted to wear it for the occasion. Finding this silly as well as being certain to be able to accomplish such a task, the princess accepted. But as she dipped the shirt in the clear water, the stain expanded, covering most of it. Soon the water became as red as blood. The princess' hands were tainted as well with the viscous substance covering the shirt and thickening the water. In horror, the princess retracted, letting the cloth fall in the scarlet water. Every person present tried their luck, wishing to become the new monarch of those lands. But they all failed, ending with slick red on their fingers. Eventually Arthur showed up, a green hood hiding his features. As soon as the tip of his fingers touched the water, it became as clear as it originally was, and the recovered its original whiteness.  
Alfred captured Arthur's lips with his own. As Arthur reciprocated the kiss, the castle started to fade away and the princess vanished into oblivion with a furious cry. The prisoners and servants were set free from her tyranny, all hailing to the new royal couple, roars of rage replaced by euphoric cheers.  
Ever since that day, Alfred and Arthur have reigned upon their kingdom, loved by their people, for they made the lands they ruled upon prosper in peace and freedom.


End file.
